Tumblr's Anonymous
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: A various collection of Snamione and Huna prompts sent to me via Tumblr. Most of them are via anons too, so I thought this fitting. Some fluff, some angst, some silliness
1. A Christmas Engagement

_**A/N:** This shall be a collection of the prompts sent to me via tumblr. Mostly Snamione, a dash of Huna, and who knows what else might happen._

 _This one was to write something happy, Like Severus proposing._

 _final word count: 563_

* * *

Severus sat by the Christmas tree, holding a small wrapped box on his hand. Everyone had gone to bed, and he felt so at odds in the burrow.

He had debated to great extent if he should propose to her in front of everyone. He knew that they were all important to her, and she might enjoy being able to share it with her closest friends. It also didn't hurt that Ron would likely be fuming. But what if she said no? Could he handle the rejection? No, he couldn't, especially if it were so public.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and he pocketed the box. Hermione's soft face appeared with a concerned look as her curls fell forward. "Are you okay, Love?"

She made her way over and sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'm fine. You should go back up to bed."

"I can't sleep without you there," she murmured. "It's too cold."

He chuckled, his tension fading a little as he turned to kiss the top of her head. "I'll be up soon, Dear."

"I'm sorry I pushed that we stay-"

"Don't be. I might not be terribly comfortable, but seeing you happy is more than worth it."

She sat up straight to look at him. "Is everything okay? You've seemed a little distant all day."

"Yes, everything is fine."

"Then why are you sitting in front of the tree? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were waiting for Santa."

Severus scoffed. "I'm mostly certainly not waiting for that fairytale."

"Well, I know you don't care for holidays, so what has you sitting down here alone?"

Then he had a moment of realization. The setting was intimate; The Christmas tree lights lit up the dark living room with a soft glow, no one else was around, and yet it was still Christmas, the clock having struck midnight only moments before.

"Severus?"

"Hermione, could I give you one of your presents now?"

she smiled and cocked her head at him. "Oh?"

"Could I?"

"I certainly wouldn't object."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small present, handing it to her to unwrap. She did so, delicately, and he smirked at her little quirk.

His heart almost stopped as she removed the paper to find the small box and moved to open it. But her gasp, and the hand that covered his mouth, might have stunned him into silence.

"Hermione, I realize I don't have much to offer you, but I do love you, more than anything. I could think of no one better to spend the rest of my life with, if you'd-"

Her lips were against his in a fierce kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around her, pulling her close until she was sitting in his lap.

She pulled away, resting her forehead against his, a smile plastered on her face. "Yes. My answer is undoubtedly yes."

"Are you-"

"Don't even start questioning me, Severus. Or you'll ruin this perfectly perfect moment. Now put this ring on my finger," she demanded as she handed the box to him.

"You're a very demanding witch, aren't you?" he teased as he grabbed her hand and the ring from the box, before sliding it onto her delicate finger.

"I love you, Severus."

"I love you, Hermione."


	2. Over Protective Father

_**A/N:** This prompt was to write about Severus being over protective upon meeting his daughter's suitor_

 _final word count: 470_

* * *

"Be on your best behavior, Severus," Hermione scolded as she set a pot on the stove.

"I'm not a child, Hermione."

Her lip twitched upward. "I'm simply telling you not to threaten the poor boy. We don't want our daughter to be afraid of bringing home boys."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, grumbling something into her neck before kissing the spot.

"You won't distract me that easy," Hermione said, escaping his grasp only to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him soundly. "Be nice."

As if on queue, the front door opened and closed and was followed by a shout, "Mum, Dad?"

Severus moved towards the living room. Hermione grabbed his wrist. "I'm serious, Severus. Be nice."

"I make no promises," he said with a smirk, pulling her close for a kiss.

She gave him a scolding stare as they walked into the living room together, hand in hand.

Their eldest stood next to none other than Albus Potter. She looked to her mother with pleading eyes.

"Hello Albus," Hermione greeted with a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

Beside her, she felt her husband tense.

"Thanks, Mrs. Snape. Mum and Dad say hi."

"Dad?"

"Rose, I think we need to discuss your taste in men," Severus finally managed.

Hermione turned on her husband, pulling her hand from his. "Severus!"

"Dad! Please, don't do this!"

"Sir, I'm sorry for whatever I've done to offend-"

"How about the fact that in my last years of teaching your brother had a new girl to snog every week? You expect me to believe you are any different?"

"DAD!"

Severus's arms crossed over his chest. Prepared to continue, until Albus spoke up. "With all do respect sir, I am not my brother. I am also not my father, nor my grandfather." It was said with an understanding of the relationship between Harry and Severus. "And Rose is the first girl I've ever even had an interest in dating."

"And what are your intentions with her?"

"Well at this moment make her happy and see where our relationship goes."

"You better not touch her."

"I have no plans of doing anything that she doesn't want to do. Nor is that on my mind at this point."

"Bollocks, you're a teenage boy."

"So? I know plenty of girls who think far worse than even James."

Severus glared at the boy until his daughter stepped between them, glaring up at him with her-his-obsidian eyes.

"Dad! That's enough. I like Albus, and I brought him over because I was hoping that perhaps you'd see how happy I am and put things behind us. If you won't I'll just go back home with him and spend break with Uncle Harry."

Severus and his daughter stared at each other and finally Severus sighed. "Fine."


	3. A Terrible Fate and a Terrible Friend

_**A/N:** This one was to write a muggle AU where Severus is showing signs of Dementia and her friends (namely Ron) not being supportive. I couldn't make Harry unsupportive though._

 _final word count: 403_

* * *

"Severus?" Hermione asked, the man staring off into space.

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes?"

"Severus, you don't answer a question with a question."

"What?"

She looked at her husband, his silver hair falling in front of his face. These little episodes were becoming more frequent and she worried about his health.

"I think perhaps we should schedule an appointment with a doctor for you," she murmured.

"Alright."

She knew something was wrong then. Severus Snape never agreed so lightly to go to the doctor.

* * *

"Mione, you okay?" Harry asked as she sat down on the couch in his living room.

"Yeah, Mione, you look like you just saw a ghost." Ron added, sitting uncomfortably close to her.

She tried to scoot away, but she was already at the end of the couch. "Severus is starting to show signs of dementia."

"Mione, I'm sorry," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. Are you sure?"

She nodded, trying to keep back her tears. "We went to the doctor today."

"I'm not really surprised," Ron said without a care. His arm stretched over the couch behind Hermione, causing her to move the edge of the seat. "I mean, what did you expect when you married an old man?"

"Ron!" Harry blurted, taken aback by his friend's callousness.

"I'm just saying. You knew he was old, and you knew the chances of him dying before you are greater, or you having to take care of him. I don't see why you're bothering to be surprised or hung up over it."

Hermione stood up and turned on Ron. "How _dare_ you! How dare you sit there, making moves, and being so callous. He's my _husband_! I love him. And I didn't expect anything. I knew there were chances, but the same chances apply to me. It doesn't make it any less painful. Do you even understand how incredibly difficult this will be, not just for me, but for him? No, because you've never cared. We're nearly fifty, Ron. You still haven't grown up."

She stormed out of the house, leaving Harry and Ron behind, and made her way to the car, prepared to drive home.

"Ron, get out," Harry said rather coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out. You're not the boy I was once friends with. Jeesh, Ron. Your own father had Dementia, and you still treated Hermione like that. So you can get out."


	4. Missing Crooks

**_A/N:_** _This one was to write about Severus losing crookshanks while Hermione is away and having to tell her._

 _final word count: 350_

* * *

 _Where the bloody hell is that cat?_ Severus thought to himself as he bent to check under their bed.

Merlin she was going to murder him. She was going to be back any minute and he was going to have to tell her that her beloved "Crooks" was missing and had been for over a day.

"Where the fuck are you hiding, blasted cat?" he mumbled.

The front door opened downstairs. _Shit_.

"Severus?" the voice of his wife called.

 _Shit, shit, shit._

"Coming!"

He had no idea what he was going to do. He had to tell her that her blasted cat had disappeared and he'd spent two full days searching the house and neighborhood for him.

He walked down the stairs and barely stepped into the living room before her weight slammed into him with a fierce hug. "I've missed you," she murmured into his chest.

 _Merlin, how I am I going to tell her?_ Severus thought as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you too, witch."

She looked up at him and cocked her head, noting the flatness of his tone.

Merlin, he wasn't ready to tell her that she's gone for a few days right after moving in and he lost the cat. She'd leave.

"Love, what's wrong?"

He leaned against the wall. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Her hand brushed his shoulder. "What is it?"

"I've looked everywhere, scoured the house and the neighborhood, I can't find him."

"Find who, love?"

"Crookshanks, I've lost him."

He heard an intake of breath. And then a giggle.

He turned to her, scowling. "Did you not hear the part where I told you I lost your cat?"

"Severus, he does this every once in a while. He just disappears for a few days and then shows up again. He's a mysterious cat."

"You mean I wasted the last two days?"

She grinned. "No. You spent the last two days being so sweet that it only made me love you more."

She kissed him, and took his hand raising an eyebrow as she moved to go up the stairs.


	5. Please Don't Go

_**A/N:** This was to write about them fighting over him being a spy._

 _final word count: 213_

* * *

"Please don't go," the girl whispered as she grabbed his arm where the mark writhed. "Please. I never know when you're going to come back-I you're going to come back."

"Hermione, I made this decision long before you came into my life, and I will not change it. If anything, because I can keep you safer in this position."

"Severus, please."

He pulled his arm from her grasp. "I am a spy. It's my job. I cannot stop now, unless you want your little friend Potter to die."

"Of course I don't! But at what cost? Your life? What if you die and it's all for not? Severus, please! I don't want to lose you or see you hurt anymore."

She was reaching for him again, and he backed away. The hurt on her face crushed him.

"Severus-"

"Enough. If you insist on being with me, then you must learn to accept me. Exactly as I am. Spy or not."

"I-I-"

"Now I must go before it causes issues."

Hermione watched as he disappeared. Her heart aching. She loved the man despite all odds, but she couldn't stand the thought of what he was forced to endure. Could she bear it for him? Could she accept it if it meant he remained hers?


	6. A Complimentary Patronus

**_A/N:_** _Huna! 's patronus turns out to be a stag in front of everyone in DA, including Ginny. I changed it to doe_

 _final word count: 388_

* * *

Harry had cast his Patronus, allowing his classmates-students-to take in the full majesty of a corporal patronus. The stag leaped and bounded across the classroom, encircling a few students, including Ginny and Luna.

"Think of the happiest moment of your life," He told them. "Think of the one moment above all others you felt happiest, and cling to that memory. Hold it tight, use it."

He wasn't surprised when Ginny was one of the first ones to successfully cast the charm. A lovely stallion charged from the tip of her wand, and Harry found himself understanding it almost immediately.

He watched his friends begin their attempts to cast the spell. When they struggled or failed, he asked what memory they were using and told them to find an even happier one.

Luna seemed to be struggling, and that had shocked Harry. Despite the way others treated her, she always seemed so happy, full of positive thoughts. He walked over to her.

She didn't ask him for help, she only kept casting, her wand emitting a silver trail that dissipated quickly.

"The first time I tried to cast a patronus, I was thinking of my first time flying on a broom," he told her softly. "When I successfully cast a patronus that could at least protect me, I thought about talking with my parents. It wasn't a memory, but it made me happy. And when I was able to summon a full patornus, I thought of the day I found out I was a wizard, and I got to leave my Aunt and Uncle. Now even just thinking of memories of my friends can do it."

She looked at him and cocked her head. Then she smiled.

" _Expecto Patronum_."

The light emitted from her wand and sprang forward as a leaping doe. Harry's jaw dropped, as he watched it prance around the room.

"I thought of that day in the forest," she told him. "The day you came to see the thestrals and we talked. You listened to me without judging."

Her doe came and circled around them before dissipating.

Neither had noticed Ginny's look of hurt. She would know what that could mean for the two friends now talking. The rest of her classmates seemed equally shocked. Though it made sense that the girl could summon a doe.


	7. A Portrait

_**A/N:** Write about Hermione fighting to get Severus's portrait hung at Hogwarts._

 _final word count: 258_

* * *

"He abandoned his post!" one of the official declared as Hermione stood, demanding that Severus Snape's portrait be hung on the wall with the rest of the headmasters'.

"He disarmed two death eaters and refused to fight with one of Hogwarts staff. He was doing what he had to to not kill anyone. He protected this school with his dying breath."

"He's a murderer! He's the reason for one of the portraits!"

"Because that same headmaster was a selfish man who let himself get cursed and didn't give Severus an option. He told him to kill him, and he had to!"

"He was a death eater!"

"For like a minute, before he turned and spent his life doing everything he could to ensure Voldemort's downfall!"

The officials cringed at her flippant use of the name. "We-"

"He was a hero! Harry Potter himself has said it! You have two members of 'the golden trio' you've dubbed us, speaking up for him."

The officials looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Please," Hermione said, her voice having calmed. "Please, allow this man to have one good thing. He worked so hard to do the right thing. He wasn't a nice man, and perhaps not even wholly moral, but he was a good man despite his circumstances. He abandoned his post because he'd have rather been seen a coward than fight a woman he respected and cared. Rather than put our side at a disadvantage."

"We'll discuss it and get back to you within the week."

"Thank you."


	8. Excerpt Choose to be a Savior

_**A/N:** This was to write about Hemrione helping Severus after he comes back from a meeting having been tortured. I turned it into a possible excerpt from Choose to be a Savior_

 _final word count: 639_

* * *

Hermione had been sitting at the headmasters desk reading when she heard the crash and tumble. She looked up and saw Severus crumpled in a heap on the floor.

She wasn't sure what she should do. Part of her wanted to leave him sitting there, and let him take care of himself. But her soul, her soul refused to let her leave him, and she made her way over.

"Are you-are you okay?" she asked, afraid to reach out.

He looked up at her, pain contorting his face.

"Should I get Pom-"

"NO!"

Of course, she'd expected that answer. She wasn't allowed to leave the headmasters quarters. "Let me help you."

Perhaps it had been his cold indifference when he told her he'd never hurt her again, the way he gave her potions or salves when they were needed, or simply the extents he was going to to protect her from having to be at those meetings. She knew it was the right thing.

"How can I help you?"

He tried to stand, ignoring her. And he failed.

"Let me help you, please."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You'll strain yourself too much, it won't be good for the baby," he muttered, his voice strained.

"Severus, I'm fine. Let me help you."

She held out a hand and waited until he took it, helping him to his feet.

She walked with him, taking him to the bedroom. Once he was sitting on the bed, she moved to remove his robes.

"You don't have-"

"Sh," she said, focusing on removing his black jacket at this point. "Just let me help."

She focused on the buttons, seeing the blood beneath his shirt, even though there were no scratches.

Then he sat before her, cuts across his chest, his clothes around her.

"Hermione, you don't-"

She ignored him as she ran to the cabinet where he stored all of his potions, and grabbed several vials.

He drank them all and laid down on the bed, letting himself fall face first into a pillow with a groan of pain, the potions not having taken complete effect yet.

Hermione paused, realizing that she hadn't been this close to him in such an intimate manner since…probably the day their child was conceived. She made a decision, unsure if she would regret it later, but she crawled forward and straddled his back, placing her hands on his back. She began to apply pressure, rubbing his shoulders and back. He groaned and she stopped for a moment before continuing.

"Hermione, if you're uncomfortable with this-"

"I'm fine," she said, a little more curtly than intended. "Why is he mad?"

"He doesn't like me protecting you. He thinks my preference for-"

"Mudbloods-"

"DO NOT SAY THAT WORD!"

Hermione stopped and managed to avoid being tossed to the side as he turned to face her, despite the pain.

"I just-"

"I will only say it when I must to protect my life. I will not tolerate it's use anywhere else."

"I'm sorry."

Severus sighed and laid on his back, Hermione examining the white lines that had been bleeding minutes before.

"He thinks I'm going soft."

"Then stop protecting me."

"I will not. And it's not just you I'm protecting."

She looked to the slight bulge of her stomach.

"Whatever happens to you, happens to them, and I can assure you, I will not have that happen."

"You're still hurting," she said, unable to respond to his comment.

"I'm fine."

"Isn't there something else I can do to help?"

"No. In fact, I recommend you go to bed."

She stood, and crossed the room to her own small bed. She glanced at him, watching his face contort at the slightest movements. She intended to find ways to help, as she had nothing else to do while cooped up.


	9. The Burden of Truth

**_A/N:_** _This was to write about Hermione having to hear her friends after Snape kills Dumbledore, while she knows the truth_

 _final word count: 688_

* * *

 _"Hermione, I have to tell you something," Severus whispered as she sat on the desk before him. "Something that will be incredibly difficult to process."_

"I can't believe that Snape killed Dumbledore," Ron spat after Harry recounted the events. "I mean, we knew he was evil, but this?"

Hermione listened to her friends, their words hurting her heart.

 _"What is it, Severus?" she asked as she pressed her forehead to his._

 _"I've already told you the numerous things I've had to do to maintain my cover as a spy to the Dark Lord."_

 _"I'm still here, and not going anywhere, no matter what you say."_

 _"We'll see," he murmured._

"I can't stop hearing Dumbledore pleading for his life, and Snape just killed him." Harry muttered.

She knew she should interject, she knew she should speak up. She knew that she should say something so that her friends wouldn't think she was behaving oddly.

 _"Potter isn't wrong, about Draco joining the ranks."_

 _"He's not? I never thought Draco was that…"_

 _"Make no mistake, Hermione," Severus interrupted, "Draco's motivations are in part inspired by the perceived power he's going to get should they win, but it is not the reason he took the mark. He did it to protect his family, to protect his mother's feelings."_

 _"Alright, but what does this-"_

 _He pressed a finger to her lips. "Patience, insufferable know-it-all. His assignment is to kill Dumbledore. And Dumbledore will die before the term is up."_

 _"What does this have to do with you, Severus?"_

"Mione?" Ron said as he looked at her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, what?"

"You haven't said anything, and Harry just recounted watching Snape kill Dumbledore."

"Oh, I just-I don't really have words. I never expected this."

"Well we did."

 _"I will be killing him."_

 _"What?"_

 _"He is cursed, and I have barely been able to contain it. Draco has been ordered to kill him, but I made an unbreakable vow with his mother to protect and guide, and should he fail carry it out. But Dumbledore himself asked me to kill him. And I cannot refuse."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Would you rather one of your classmates stains their soul?"_

 _"What about your soul, Severus?"_

 _His lip twitched upward. "My soul is already stained, Hermione."_

Hermione's stomach flipped as her friends continued to trash talk the man she loved.

"I-I think I'm too emotionally distraught right now." _Lie._

"You okay, Mione? Are you sure you don't want company."

"I really just need to be alone. I think I'm going to go for a walk."

She got up and left the dormitory before they could question her further.

 _She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tight in a hug. "You'll be leaving after, won't you?"_

 _"No, I thought I'd stay here and let them arrest me."_

 _She smacked his arm. "Sarcastic git."_

 _"I'll have no choice, Hermione."_

 _"Could I come to you? Come find you?"_

 _"It wouldn't be wise, at all."_

 _"I don't really care about that. Do you know how alone I will be? Knowing the truth while everyone else is spitting on your name?"_

 _"I know, and it's not fair to you. But in this one thing, I had to be selfish. I needed to tell you because I couldn't bare the thought of you hating me."_

 _Tears glistened in her eyes. "Severus, isn't there another way?"_

 _"I'm afraid my dear, that there isn't."_

Hermione was not the only student to be out and about.

"Murderer."

"Death eater."

"Traitor."

"I never liked him"

"Never trusted him."

She couldn't escape the words and whispers. It was a terrible weight to bear, the truth.

"Hermione?"

She turned at the soft voice.

"Hi, Luna."

"Are you okay? You seem awfully distraught."

"Well, given current circumstances-"

"It's not that. Not exactly, no. It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I just was heading back to Ravenclaw tower. I can't stand this negativity."

"Won't it be there?"

"We have quiet rooms."

"Oh."

"It's a shame though. I always thought that Professor Snape was a good guy."

 _He is!_ Hermione wanted to scream.

"Me too," was all she could say.


	10. My Hero

_**A/N:** Hermione get's a crush on Severus after the incident with the werewolf._

 _final word count: 183_

* * *

His hand had touched her side as he threw himself between the now Werewolf and her friends and her. She was terrified, and he looked even worse off, yet he still had thrown himself between them.

She'd tried to make that crush go away after the way Lavender and Pavarti had treated her upon finding out about her crush. But not only was it back, she was certain it would never go away now.

* * *

She woke up and saw Severus Snape standing near her bedside. He wasn't looking at her, but discussing something with Dumbledore. But still, he was by her bedside.

First he threw himself between her and a werewolf, and now he was by her side, not Harry's.

"Pro-professor?" she asked as she made herself sit up.

Both of them turned to her. "Is Harry okay? Ron?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," Snape sneered. "They are perfectly fine. Weasley has a leg that's healing."

Her heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. It was definitely worse than it was before. She wasn't sure how she'd be able to focus in his class.


	11. The Black Lake

_**A/N:** Hermione teaches Severus how to ice skate_

 _final word count: 436_

* * *

Severus cringed at the high pitched squeal that came out of Hermione after she had cast a spell on the black lake. He wasn't sure what she was doing or why, but apparently she had an idea as she looked at him with a grin.

"Severus, let's go ice skating! The lake is frozen solid," she suggested, already trying to pull him closer.

He stood firm. "I don't think so, Hermione. I think I'll just watch you."

"But it's so much more fun to skate with someone."

"I have no desire to skate, nor have I ever had such a desire."

"You don't know how to ice skate?"

"Because it's useless."

"Let me show you how much fun it can be!" she begged, her eyes wide.

Merlin, it was so difficult to deny her anything when she stared at him like that. He knew he'd regret it as he told her, "Fine."

Another one of those high pitched squeals escaped her before she kissed him and pulled out her wand, transfiguring their shoes into skates. If she hadn't been next to him, ready to guide him to the lake, he might have fallen over. As it was, she stood next to him as they walked over to the lake.

She stepped onto the ice first, and once she was sure that he was stable, she skated away, gliding along the ice and coming back to him with her hands stretched towards him.

"Ready?" she asked.

He considered changing his mind, telling her no, but she took his hands and pulled him.

"Just move one foot at a time," she instructed.

He pushed himself a little once both feet were on the ice. "Just slide one foot forward and push yourself with the other one," she said.

He did as he was told and slid a little further on the ice. He felt uncomfortable.

"Alright, I think I'm done," he muttered.

"Come on, just loosen up a little bit. The tenser you are, the worse it is."

He glared at her but she only laughed and let go of his hands.

"Please, Severus."

He groaned, but moved, slowly father onto the ice. After a few moments, he took longer strides.

He managed to make it about twenty yards from the shore before he fell on his ass.

Hermione giggled as she skated over.

"You'll pay for that, witch."

He took her hands that she offered to help him up and pulled her hard, causing her to fall into his lap.

"Severus-"

He kissed her, pulling her close. "I think I've had enough."

"Well at least you tried."


	12. Not a Word

_**A/N:** Friendship one: Hermione is upset after the ball, Severus finds her and the two dance._

 _final word count: 395_

* * *

Hermione cried in a silent hallway as far as she could get from Ron and Harry and the ball and Krum.

Krum had been sweet enough at the beginning. She agreed to go with him because she thought it would be nice, and that Ron might enjoy being able to meet his favorite celebrity. But Krum was far too clingy for her tastes.

Ron had treated her horridly. She felt so guilty because she went with Krum, but she knew she shouldn't have to. He should have asked her sooner, and he shouldn't have been so…so…cruel about it, as if she were an after thought.

Harry, he hadn't done anything…and that had been the problem. He hadn't stepped in or stopped Ron.

Hermione had put in so much effort to feel good about herself, to remind them that she was in fact a girl. She had wanted to enjoy herself, and she had for most of the night.

The extended curfew had ended at least an hour prior. She didn't want to return to the dormitory yet.

"Miss Granger, why are you still-"

She looked up at the one professor she knew would cause trouble, but he paused at her tears.

She stood and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry, Professor, I'll go to the dorm now."

"Why are you crying?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question, Miss Granger."

"I-I-I guess tonight just didn't live up to my expectations."

Her professor eyed her, looked around them, and then back to her.

After a deep breathe, he offered her a hand.

"Sir?"

"Well, Miss Granger, would you like a proper dance or no?"

"Sir?"

He only arched an eyebrow at her and she wasn't sure why, but she took his hand. Though the music had long since ended, she heard some playing.

Her professor was a fine dancer. He knew the moves, and danced gracefully.

"You'll find someday that boys are jealous creatures. Men can be too, but boys haven't learned to control it yet."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're upset because of your friends, are you not? It's simply jealousy. Don't let it get to you."

They danced without speaking for a few more moments before he stopped abruptly.

"Off to bed now, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Sir."

"And I wouldn't recommend telling anyone, they likely wouldn't believe you anyway."

Hermione only nodded before she ran off.


	13. Silly Crush

_**A/N:** Hermione is teased by her classmates for her crush on Severus_

 _final word count: 251_

* * *

"Oh professor Lupin is definitely the most crush worthy professor," Lavendar crooned as the rest of the Gryffindor girls giggled.

"He's so smart and rugged," Pavarti agreed.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. They noticed and shot her dirty glares.

"Oh what? Too good for him? Who do you think is more crushworthy than Professor Lupin."

 _Just ignore them,_ Hermione thought to herself. "I don't see why you bother. It's not like any of you have a chance with them."

"Oh please, every girl crushes on a teacher at some point. A real _man_ ," Lavender teased. "So who is it for you, Hermione?"

"Nobody," she muttered. She wouldn't tell them.

"I doubt it was Quirrell. He's too weird."

"It's definitely not Dumbledore, too old."

"Binns is dead."

"Filch is nasty."

Hermione had lost track of who was speaking. Their guesses were silly anyway.

"Flitwick is too short."

"I mean, but that leaves Severus or Lockhart, and her crush on Lockhart ended after lesson one."

"Ewww! Hermione crushes on Snape?"

Hermione tried to ignore the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Oh my god! She's blushing! It's true!"

"Eww, he's so greasy and unattractive."

"Hermione, you should get better taste in men."

In her rage, Hermione cast the curtains around her bed to close and cast a silencing charm so she wouldn't hear anything else.

It was just a stupid crush. She didn't even understand why. She was certain it was his voice and his smarts and his handwriting. It was silly and small.


	14. A Last Attempt

_**A/N:** Ginny pulls Harry into another room, and kisses him, where Luna walks in. (it could have been snamione or Huna, and since I get so few huna, I chose huna)_

 _final word count: 258_

* * *

Her opportunity had arrived. Luna had strolled towards the garden, and Harry had gone inside. So Ginny made her move, following Harry inside, and up the stairs.

She waited outside the bathroom door for him to come out.

He emerged from the bathroom, clearly surprised to see her there.

"Could we talk?" she asked, putting on an apologetic face.

He glanced down the stairs, and back to her. "I suppose just for a minute."

She smiled and pulled him into her room, conveniently the closest one to them at the moment. Once the door was closed, she kissed him.

He pushed her away. "What the hell, Gin?"

"Harry, you told me you only needed some time to find yourself. I understood that. You never had a chance to do that because of who you had to be. But you've had your time, and I want my chance, my _real_ chance with you."

Harry groaned. "Ginny, I just-I don't want to be with you. I'm with Luna, and I'm happy. And I'm sorry that hurts you, but I am with Luna. I'm not leaving her for you."

Rage filled Ginny. "Harry Potter, you promised me, that we'd see what happened after you found yourself. I want my chance."

She pushed back to the bed, kissing him again.

The door creaked open and a small voice whispered, "Oh," before footsteps were heard down the hall.

Harry had Pushed Ginny off of him so easily and without thought before taking off down the hall.

He'd never give her a chance now…


	15. Heartwrenching Fears

_**A/N:** Severus is worried that Hermione will leave him because he now walks with a cane and can barely speak after the attack._

 _word count: 611_

* * *

Hermione had asked him if she could invite her friends over for dinner at their new home. The one they had just moved into together. She said it didn't feel right living with him and hiding him from her friends. She was tired of hiding her love.

He hadn't wanted to deny her. He didn't want to turn her away. He only wanted to make her happy. So he had agreed to it, even though he rarely spoke. Not with the strain it put on his vocal chords. Instead, Severus favored speaking directly into Hermione's mind.

Here he wasn't able to do that. Though when everything had managed to blow up, her friends shocked, disturbed, and furious at her decision, he'd been able to stay quiet.

He blinked at Potter, who had asked him a question and he only just realized that he hadn't heard it.

 _He asked what they should call you, since Professor doesn't exactly work anymore_ , Hermione said into his mind.

"Severus will be fine, Potter," He said, his words slow and almost painful. Merlin he hated speaking.

"Then I'd prefer Harry," the boy said with a pointed glance.

"Very well."

* * *

Severus was still sitting at the dinner table after Hermione and her friends moved to the living room. He claimed he'd follow in soon, but the truth was, he didn't want to face them.

She was going to leave him, he was sure of it now. Her friends weren't happy with the choice, and ridiculing her. He could hear as they mentioned that it was ridiculous he could barely speak, and that him needing a cane was further proof that he was too old for her.

He looked at the cane he used, the cane he hated leaning on. With a nonverbal spell, it was across the room.

He didn't need a bloody cane.

He stood, using the table to get to his feet. Once he was stable, he picked up some of the plates on the table and turned towards the kitchen. One step, two steps, three steps, four-He fell to the ground in a crash, the plates breaking as they hit the edge of the table and hit the ground.

"I'll be right back," he heard Hermione say from the other room before she came rushing in. When she saw him lying on the ground, trying to at least sit up she rushed to his side and asked a hushed tone, "Are you okay? What happened? Where's your cane? Let me help you."

Red heat warmed Severus's face. He felt embarrassed and useless. _I don't need your help_.

Her revealed pain, insulted by his tone.

"Severus-"

 _You might as well leave with them. I know you want to._

"Why in Merlin's name would I do that? Why do you think I even want that?"

 _I'm useless. I'm old and useless._

"Severus, you are not."

 _I can't even walk right anymore_.

Hermione looked at him with such fierce protection. "The cane is only temporary. And either way, I don't bloody care. Frankly I think you look dashing even with the cane."

 _I can't carry on a conversation, I can't even speak anymore._

"Severus, why can't you see that none of that matters to me? I love you, so much. Please, just let me help you."

She got up and walked over to the cane, picking it up. He took from her when she offered it.

He stood and she kissed him. "I'll send everyone home, and do the dishes and we can curl up with some books."

 _I'll do the dishes._

"Together?"

 _Together_.

She smiled at him before heading towards their living room, feigning illness herself.


	16. Bushy Haired Shadow

_**A/N:** Hermione has a crush on Severus and follows him around_

 _final word count: 315_

* * *

Severus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Granger had followed him around for most the day, it being a Saturday with no classes. He wasn't sure how she was doing it either as he'd leave a room and she'd be no where to be seen only to be following him around again.

What was worse was that she walked, there were little scratches as she wrote with her quill, and he could hear her mumbling under her breath.

"Mrs. Severus Snape, Mrs. Hermione Snape. Severus and Hermione."

The valentine had been one thing, something small and very generic, but this was getting out of hand.

The only reason he hadn't put a stop to it, was because it drove Gilderoy up a bloody wall. Granger had started the year off with a crush on him, until a few incidents in class showed he had no idea what he was doing.

And then she started crushing on Severus. Gilderoy was beside himself, wondering if the poor girl was okay, joking about Severus slipping her a love potion. Though he only mentioned that once when Severus threatened to hex him into the next century.

He'd finally had enough of it by the third weekend in a row of her following him.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you find a better way to fill your spare time besides following me around. Or I might have to give you a detention with Filch."

Her eyes went wide, especially as he snatched the parchment from her. She tried to reach for it, but he held it far from her grasp.

He read it, his stomach turning. A moment and a nonverbal spell later, the parchment was ash.

"I also suggest you plan a more appropriate future for yourself."

She looked hurt, but the damn stubborn girl wasn't crying. She huffed and turned away, stomping away.

"Good riddance," Severus mumbled.


	17. Rumors Can Help

_**A/N:** Harry finds 1st year Luna being bullied and steps in to defend her_

 _word count: 310_

* * *

"Why are you so weird?" a voice from around the corner yelled. "Nothing you even talk about makes any sense, Looney."

"Yeah, stop losing us points because of your stupid weirdness."

Harry felt a sudden need to follow the very real voices in light of his following one no one else had heard. He turned the corner to see a small, blonde girl sitting wide-eyed in a corner as two clearly older students towered above her. One of them kicked her and Harry raged.

"Step away from her," he bellowed. "Now!"

They turned to see him, and their faces paled. After a moment though, defiance won over. "Why? What is a silly little second year going to do about it?"

"You've heard the rumors, about what I am. I'll make sure you're next. You have five seconds, the monster is probably still nearby."

Their eyes went wide in fear and they took off down the hall. Harry walked over to the girl and extended a hand.

"Here, let me help you."

She looked up at him, her silvery eyes holding back tears as she took his hand and he helped pull her up.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, and Harry wondered if she lying to avoid unnecessary attention. "I was lying to them, by the way," he told her. "I really hate that rumor about me, because it isn't true. I have no idea what's going on."

She still hadn't spoken, though she looked to at least be calming down.

"I'm Harry by the way. But I should probably get going. Take care of yourself though, okay? Don't let people treat you like that."

And he was gone.

Luna watched the corner he had disappeared around for a few minutes, shocked that someone had actually intervened. She wondered if she'd ever see him again, or if he'd even remember her.


	18. No Longer in Control

**_A/N:_** _Dumbledore is Mad as he realizes that Lily can no longer be used against Severus, in this case because he's found happiness with Hermione_

 _final word count: 650_

* * *

 _How she had found his home, he had no idea. And yet, Granger stood on his doorstep in the pouring rain._

 _"I don't feel safe at home. I don't want my parents to get hurt because I'm there," she had said when he opened the door._

 _He had wanted to ask her why she'd come to him, why she hadn't gone to the Weasley home. And yet he couldn't. There was a pleading look in her eyes, begging for help. So he let her in._

"Severus," Albus said from his behind his desk, "you'll have to be the one to kill me."

"No."

"Severus, you cannot allow another child's soul to be stained."

"So I should further stain my own? I should force myself further down a path that pushes everyone away from me?"

"You made your choice, Severus. You swore you'd do anything to protect Harry. He's her son."

"And he's fine! I will not have her used against me anymore!"

 _He hadn't realized what was going on when she found him after class one day. Not until she found him in the supply closet and closed the door, kissing him soundly on the lips._

 _He pushed her away. "Hermione, I-"_

 _She kissed him softly. "I'm seventeen today, Severus. I can make decisions on my own. You admitted that things have changed. Are you telling me that you haven't felt anything for me, that that kiss meant nothing to you?"_

 _"I-I-"_

 _"Let me kiss you again, and if you don't feel anything, I will walk out of here and never mention this again."_

 _She didn't give him a chance to respond as her lips met his once again. Her hands found their way into his hair and she pulled him close. He melted, wrapping an arm around her waist and letting his own hand entangle itself in her hair._

"I won't do this, Albus. You can't ask this of me anymore."

"What's changed? You act like a man who has something to lose."

"I have everything to lose," he spat.

 _Hermione lay with her head in his lap in his quarters. He stroked a lazy hand through those brown curls as they both read. He laughed every time he stopped stroking her hair to turn a page and she almost mewed in protest._

 _"Severus, do you have to keep putting your life on the line like that?" she mused one night._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _She sat up and met his eyes with hers. "You do you have to keep doing everything Dumbledore tells you to? Do you have to keep risking your life for him."_

 _"I made a promise to him. I promised him anything."_

 _"But hasn't he used you long enough?"_

 _He kissed her forehead. "I think I have to. Where is this coming from?"_

 _"I don't want to lose you. I'm always worried you won't come back to me."_

 _That was fear and concern and…love lighting up her eyes._

 _"I will always come back to you, Hermione."_

Albus sat in his office, his mind racing. What had changed? What had Severus found that made him so defiant?

He strolled towards the dungeons, wondering what he would find.

He hadn't expected to see Severus lean in and kiss anyone, especially not the Granger girl. That was a smile on his face when he pulled away. A genuine smile on Severus's face as he looked down at the girl in front of him.

Their voices carried down the hall, barely audible.

"We shouldn't be doing anything while I'm your professor," Severus said.

"I think it's a bit late for that," she giggled.

"Hermione, I think it would be best if we kept these visits to a minimum."

Albus understood. Severus hadn't said anything, because he no longer loved Lily. Lily could no longer be used against Severus, because he was in love with someone else. Truly in love.


	19. Regaining Control

_**A/N:** Dumbledore uses Hermione to gain Severus's guilt back. (continuation of the last one essentially)_

 _Final word count: 226_

* * *

"Severus, you _will_ be the one to kill me," Dumbledore said, looking at the man with a knowing smile.

"I've told you, I won't. You're asking too much."

Dumbledore's lip twitched. "I think you'll change your mind when you see this." He gestured to the pensieve.

Severus raised an eyebrow but walked towards it, and looked in.

The fear on his face when he exited, was all Dumbledore needed to know that he had Severus back.

"You-"

"I don't think you'd want to risk the life of Miss Granger. She's already a target for her blood status and her proximity to Harry. Should it be discovered that you have feelings for the girl, how do you think that would go over?"

"How _dare_ you threaten one of your students!"

"Is that what you think I'm doing, Severus?"

Severus let out a low growl.

"I should fire you, for crossing such a line."

"Do it."

"You won't be able to protect her. Or keep her safe."

"Why do you do use me? Albus, have I not done enough for you? Have I not risked my life enough for you?"

"You made a promise to protect Lily's son. and Now you'll promise to protect Granger's best friend, and by extension, her."

Severus glowered at the old man. Suddenly the prospect of killing didn't seem like such a curse.


	20. A Foolish Attempt

_**A/N:** Ron comes to pick a fight with Severus in an attempt to win over Hermione, and Severus is not at full strength because of still recuperating from the attack_

 _final word count: 775_

* * *

Hermione sat curled up on the couch with a book and her fiancée's head resting in her lap. She stroked his hair idly as they both read their books. It was peaceful, and a perfect beginning of their life together.

When a knock disturbed the silence, both of them felt inclined to ignore it. Until the knock become louder and more urgent.

"I'll get it love," Hermione said as Severus sat up.

"I'm perfectly capable-"

She shut him up with a kiss. "You are still healing though. And it's probably just a solicitor. We don't need you hexing them."

He gave her a playful glare before going back to his book.

She made her way to the door and opened it to see Ron.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Could I come in?"

"Answer my question."

"I'm here to talk to Snape. Not you."

Hermione glanced to the man sitting on the couch, who had begun walking over.

"Sev-"

"It's okay love. Would you put on some tea?"

She knew that he knew she wanted to stay. But she listened anyways and walked towards the kitchen.

"What do you want, Weasley?"

"I'm here to fight you for her."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to duel you for her. We duel, the winner gets Hermione."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Foolish boy, if you think-"

"Too cowardly to try? I should have figured."

That word, it set of something in Severus. He was _not_ a coward.

"Fine."

He let Ron in and charmed a more open space for a duel.

They bowed to each other and then immediately, Ron got off a hex. Severus barely managed to block it, his magic still focusing on healing his body.

Another hex flew his way, and he managed to reflect it back at Ron who shielded easily. This was not the same boy he had taught in school. His recent training as an auror was showing.

Severus probably should have demanded that the duel waited while he healed, it wasn't a fair fight. But he was _not_ a coward.

Far too quickly though, the duel ended as Ron cast a spell that sent Severus flying backwards into one of his shelves. The shelves jabbed into his back, registering a bark of pain from him as he fell to the ground and several items around him.

Hermione rushed in to see the living room rearranged and Severus trying to lean himself away from the bookcase.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" she yelled at Ron.

"We dueled, and I just won," Ron said with a smug grin as Hermione made her way to Severus, kneeling next to him. "And because I win, I get you."

Rage, pure unadulterated rage filled her eyes as she met Ron's stare. He paled at the sight. She stood, drawing her wand and pointing it at him.

"I am not some prize that can be won," she ground out. "I am a human being who made her own, completely valid choice, Ronald. Now, get out, before I hex your balls off."

Ron's face went from triumphant to defiant. "I won, Mione. He agreed to the duel too. He treated you like and object too."

"He and I will have a conversation, after you leave. And you have five seconds before you leave a eunich."

He read her face, looked to Severus who had managed to at least stand up, even if he was holding his back like an old man.

"Fine, enjoy your weak choice. Enjoy taking care of him for the rest of your life. Enjoy being a young widow."

A lamp exploded behind him and he turned, rushing for the front door.

Hermione waved her wand and returned the living room to it's usual arrangement and helped Severus to the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"Good," she said with a small smile before she glared at him and balled her fists in anger. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I-"

"I never thought you'd ever agree to a duel where I was at stake."

"I-"

"And you're still healing. You sustained serious injuries. Your body is still trying to recover from the toxins."

He pulled her to sit next to him and hugged him, despite the movement causing his back to protest. "I wasn't going to. And I knew either way he would lose. I just I got mad. He called me a coward."

"Severus, you don't have to prove anything. Not to me, or him. You aren't a coward. And I love you too much for you to be so damn prideful."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."


	21. Caring and Confession

_**A/N:** Severus is sick and Hermione comes to take care of him_

 _final word count: 660_

* * *

Severus groaned at the knock on his door. His stomach was queasy and his head was warm and throbbing. Some part of him hoped that Granger would have stayed away today.

Regardless, He got up, wrapping a blanket around himself. The girl was too damn stubborn for her own good. Though a small part of him had grown to consider her a friend.

He opened the door and glared down at her. "Not today, Granger."

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern lighting her eyes.

"Just go away."

She pushed the door open and made her way inside. "Let me take care of you."

"Granger-"

"For the umpteenth time, my name is Hermione. And just let me take care of you. Go lay down, read a book, sleep. I'll just be here if you need anything."

He glared at her, but decided that he wasn't feeling up to arguing with her, so he just grunted and made his way to his bedroom.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see her holding a tray with steaming hot soup. He sat up, his head spinning for a moment and she placed the tray in front of him before sitting in a chair she'd brought in. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," he murmured, not touching the soup.

"You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"You should still eat."

"Why are you even here?"

She looked almost hurt by the question. "Because I thought we had become friends. And friends help each other."

"I can take care of myself."

"I just wanted to help."

It looked like she was going to cry. Some piece of her was breaking, simply because he was rejecting her presence. "Why do you insist on being here?"

"Because I care about you."

The words were a silent whisper and a confession. She had been the one to save him. She had stayed behind and given him the necessary potions that sustained him until real help could arrive. She had fought side by side with Harry to ensure that he hadn't gone to Azkaban. And then she had been there every week, sometimes multiple days, reading books, having lunch, exchanging books, talking to him. She had built a friendship. And yet as he looked at her now, he realized that there was more than friendship being offered.

He picked up the spoon and took a mouthful of soup. It was bland, which she seemed to understand he needed. His stomach managed to not turn over for the first time that day.

"If you want, I'll leave now," she said, her voice still soft.

"You haven't left all day. Why would you leave now?"

"Because it seems pointless. I was trying to be your friend and you've never considered it."

"If I hadn't considered it, I would have fought you more frequently every time you came over. You'd have never crossed this threshold."

"Yet I am still more your friend than you ever will be mine."

"Why do you care so much? It is not like I was ever kind before. It's not like there was ever a possibility before."

She stood up. "I care because I saw those memories. I saw how Lily treated you. I saw how badly you needed a friend. And then I saw how much we have in common. How different and yet similar we are. I like you Severus. Not just as a friend. But you won't even be my friend."

She left the room, and he heard the front door slam.

* * *

He had appeared at her door, a pile of books in his arms and note tucked carefully inside.

 _Hermione,_

 _I am sorry. I do not know how to let people in. I am sorry I pushed you away. In all honesty, I have enjoyed our time together and I appreciate you taking care of me when I was sick._

 _I do not deserve it, but I would like to ask for another chance._

 _Severus._


	22. Private Memories

_**A/N:** Hermione finds pictures and documents of Severus's, and he gets mad because he's still a very private person._

 _final word count: 966_

* * *

When Severus had asked Hermione to move in, they'd realized it meant doing some spring cleaning. So far they had managed to clean up the library successfully, barely. Having been so easily distracted by the books and each other, they decided to spilt up and tackle separate rooms.

She had chosen a simple hall closest, figuring that it would be nice to have a closet as they worked. She was pulling everything out and putting things in nice piles; keep, unsure, toss. The last thing she had to grab was an old shoe box.

She pulled it off the shelf and opened it, finding pictures and papers. She sat down on the floor, sitting the box down in front of her and pulling out a stack in her hand. The first picture showed Eileen Prince (she'd remembered her face after all the research of The Half Blood Prince) holding a crying child. The magically charmed photo moved, Eileen attempting to calm her son, and failing. Hermione's lips twitched upward with a smile at the fact that perhaps he'd always been grumpy.

The next photo was still. A young Severus next to a young girl, Lily. They were smiling. She continued to flip through the stack, a few letters to his mother and from his mother. A few written to Lily that he'd never sent. She came to a picture, half of one. Lily stood with her arms waiting and then a baby flew by on a little broom, baby Harry she realized. It was the half of the picture he had taken.

"What are you doing?"

She turned, seeing Severus fuming. "I-I was just clearing out the closet-"

He moved forward, quickly, taking the pictures from her hand and picking up the box.

"We're done for today," He told her, grabbing the lid and closing it, clutching it close to him.

"Severus, I'm sorry. What-"

"You shouldn't go snooping through other people's belongings."

Some inside her snapped. Not violently, but just enough. "You asked me to move in. I've been going through your belongings for a week now."

"Just go home."

"This is supposed to be our home. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to pry, I just got curious."

He stalked away, making his way towards the library. Hermione sat on the floor a moment longer. Then she put away the items in the keep pile and made her way towards the library.

The shoe box was sitting in his lap, open and he held some of the photos in his hand. She heard a hitched breathe, as if he'd were crying. She saw a familiar bit of pink lace in his hand, familiar handwriting on it.

Part of her wanted to listen to him, wanted to leave like he had asked. But a part of her was afraid that if she did, she wouldn't be able to come back. She took a step towards him.

"You kept that?" she whispered, unsure if he'd heard her.

He turned to her, the fury gone, and tears indeed glistening in his eyes. She stepped closer, until she was next to his chair. She kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Why did you keep it? I figured that you'd have burned it."

"I-I," he looked at the old valentine, and then to her. "Gilderoy strolled in after seeing you carrying it around, thinking it was for him. And then it was on my desk. I showed him, just to hurt his ego. I meant to burn it. I had. But, no one had ever given me one. Except," he paused, digging through the box to find a few stuck together, "Lily gave me these when we were younger. But that was out of friendship obligation. This was the only one I had ever received otherwise."

"God, 12 year old me would be jumping around and squealing right now."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm glad you've grown out of that."

She smirked. "I could do it now, if you like."

"No thank you."

He placed everything back in the box and stared down as they sat in silence.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I shouldn't have pried. But I saw the picture of baby you, and pictures of you smiling and having fun. I couldn't help myself. I want to know everything I can about you. I-I won't go through anything else."

He looked at her. "I've always been a private man. I don't-I still don't know how to be open with you completely."

She stood and picked the box up, placing it on the table next to his chair and sat on his lap, taking his face in her hands. "Severus, I know this. I still love you. That's not going to change. And I don't think that's all there is to it. But I won't push it." She kissed the end of his nose.

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "I was afraid of you finding this, because I was afraid of what you'd think."

"What do you mean?"

"That I'm still holding on to memories. To memories of another woman, memories of my past with people who would kill you now."

She kissed his forehead. "Severus, that's all they are. Memories. And even with bad people, you can have good memories. I wouldn't have judged you for anything in this box."

"Really?"

"Of course. I love you. I would, however, suggest that perhaps you return the half of a picture. Only because I think Harry would appreciate having a picture of himself with both of his parents."

Severus met Hermione's soft gaze. "I don't deserve you."

"Severus, you are so much more than you think. I love you and that's not changing."

She pressed a kiss to his lips.


	23. Totally Cliche

_**A/N:** Cliché sharing one bed Snamione_

 _word counts: 707_

* * *

Severus glared at the woman. "I have had this room booked for _months_. Why am I only just now being told there's not enough room?"

"I-I'm sorry sir."

"I don't want your useless apologies. I want the room I booked."

"Well, you can share with me," came a voice from behind. It was Hermione Granger, his former student. "I have a double bed suite. I was supposed to be here with someone, but that didn't happen."

"It's fine-"

"They're not going to magically come up with another room, and she's already terrified of you."

"Alright, fine."

"Hermione Granger, my room was supposed to be ready by now."

The woman grabbed a key. "Here you go, Room 3A."

Hermione took the key and made for the stairs.

* * *

"I'm going to get a different room."

"This was supposed to be a double bed. That jack ass must have changed it."

"It's fine, I appreciate the offer, Miss Granger."

He moved to leave but she grabbed his arm. "Please, don't. Please stay."

"Why?"

"I was supposed to be here with someone. And I don't want to be alone."

"I'm not your friend."

"I know. I just figured that maybe you might-never mind. If you want to leave do. Just know my door is open."

Severus sighed and looked around the room. "I'll take the window seat for tonight."

* * *

The window wouldn't close and it began pouring. Hermione looked apologetically at Severus.

"I'll sleep on the floor," she offered.

"You'll catch your death."

"Well, then it looks like we're sharing the bed, because I'm not letting you sleep on the floor either. I'm going to go get in my pajamas."

She returned a few minutes later in a t-shirt and cotton pants. "Which side do you want?"

Severus chose the side closer to the open window, claiming to be used to the draft anyway.

They crawled in under the covers and laid on their sides, back to back and as far apart as possible.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione asked, "Why are you here, Professor?"

She didn't think he was going to respond. And he almost didn't. "I wanted a vacation as far away as I could think of. Somewhere no one would think to look for me. Why are you here?"

"Ron and I were going to get some time away from everyone, because we hadn't had the easiest time adjusting to being in a relationship. And then he was trying to push me into things. We broke up, and I decided I just needed to come escape."

She felt a shift on the bed, and she turned. Severus was laying on his back. "That boy is too head strong. He needs to grow up still."

Hermione chuckled. "I told him to go to therapy if he wanted a chance with me.'

They lay there in silence. Hermione stretched a little at the same time as Severus. Their hand's brushed and they immediately pulled away.

"Have you have slept with someone?" she mused.

"I'm not answering that."

"I just mean, like this. Just slept."

"No."

"Me neither. Sometimes I feel like it would be nice. But sometimes I don't think I would enjoy it."

"Well I imagine you shouldn't count this."

"I'm not tired."

"Perhaps you should close your eyes."

Hermione turned to her side, facing him. "Did you truly hate me as a student?"

He turned his head in her direction. "No. I hated that you weren't giving other students a chance. But I admired your drive."

"Do you have any stories?"

"You're blabbering, and I'd like to go to sleep."

"What's the most daring thing you've ever done?"

"I think you know."

"What the most daring, normal thing you've done?"

"That's a contradiction."

"Well?"

"Nothing."

"Me neither."

Severus thought that she was done talking.

"I want to do something different for once."

"Well, I suppose a vacation is the perfect time to try."

He felt the bed shift and suddenly soft plump lips were pressed against his.

A part of him started to kiss her back, wanted to keep going.

But the other part of him pushed her off.

"Go to sleep, Miss Granger."

He rolled over again, his back to her and closed his eyes.


	24. A Carelss Potions Master

_**A/N:** Hermione saves Severus from something (maybe silly) and deals with unexpected consequences_

 _final word count: 385_

* * *

Hermione had been casually strolling through Diagon Alley when she noticed a new apothecary. She stepped inside and looked around. It was small, only a counter and a room behind it.

"Hello?" she called out. No one responded.

Curiosity got the best of her as she stepped behind the counter into that room, potion fumes leading her.

She saw Severus Snape, hunched over a cauldron working intently. She hadn't seen him since his trial, she'd assumed he'd left the country. He seemed almost peaceful as he brewed.

He stood and moved something, but bumped into the table. Before she knew what was going on, she rushed to push him out of the way as one of the cauldrons tipped over towards him. It splashed all over her.

"Miss Granger," She started when he saw her. And then he saw what happened. "Shit!"

Hermione however hadn't had a moment to react as she felt her mind empty. Suddenly all she could think about was Severus.

"That was a love potion, Granger. Give me a moment."

"You're so peaceful when you brew. You look happy. I've never seen you happy."

He knew it was the potion speaking. And so he ignored her, trying to remember where he had the antidote.

"You know, your demeanor is kind of the most cliché. Tall dark and brooding. I think I've always had a crush on you."

 _Where is that cursed antidote_?

"I wonder what it would be like to touch your hair."

He hadn't noticed that she'd stepped closer to him until her finger tips brushed his greasy hair. The touch sent a jolt through him.

 _She's under the effects of a love potion. Ignore it_.

He found the antidote. And turned to hand it to her but she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him in, kissing him.

He pushed her away.

"Hermione drink this."

"Professor, I didn't drink the potion. I didn't ingest it."

He looked at her, sudden understanding on his face.

"But you-"

"Well, I mean, yeah, the fumes kind of made me forget what was going on for a moment, and there might be slight influence to act upon it, but I am not under the influences of a love potion. I'll drink the antidote if you want, but I'd still kiss you."


	25. Unexpected Valentine

_**A/N:** Gilderoy sees Hermione with a valentine and assumes it's for him, but it's actually for Severus_

 _word count: 222_

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart strolled into the staff lounge with a sick kind of smile on his face.

"I saw yet another student walking around with a valentine labeled 'Professor' on it. All these school girls with their crushes are so adorable, and I do love my fan mail."

Severus could have throttled the man for his narcissism. "And what student is obsessed with you today?"

"I believe it was Miss Granger. She was carrying a huge red heard with pink lace around it."

Severus rolled his eyes. Some small part of him had thought Granger would be above such ridiculous crushes, but it seemed even the know-it-alls were not above such craziness.

"Enjoy that pile frills."

"Severus, do you not get any valentines? You can have one of mine. I insist."

"No," Severus drawled. "No, and I don't care to. These are children and the idea of them giving me anything romantic is abhorrent."

"Suit yourself my dear man, I however shall go collect my newest valentine and you know whereto find me if you change your mind."

* * *

Severus walked over to his desk and stopped in his tracks. Red heart, Pink lace, Professor. He knew it without reading it.

It had been for him.

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Professor._

That's all it said. He looked at it and then vanished it. Silly children.


	26. Lily's Envy

_**A/N:** Lily Lives AU! where Lily is jealous of Hermione_

 _word count: 532_

* * *

Lily watched as Severus walked in with his arm around Hermione, her son's best friend. She watched as he looked down to her and a smile, a smile she hadn't seen since they were children, was at his lips. And she watched as the bushy haired girl stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

It made Lily Furious. She'd finally, _finally_ told Severus she'd give him a chance after the second war was over, after he heart had finally healed from James's death, after she had learned everything he had done to ensure their safety. And what had he said?

 _"I never thought I'd have that chance," He told her, his eyes wide with shock. "But-but I no longer feel what I once did for you. I think it died the moment you began seeing James after everything he did to me. And-and I have found someone else. I'm sorry, Lily. I am."_

Lily fumed.

"Hello, Lily," Severus greeted as he entered the living room. "How are you?"

 _Like you even care,_ she thought. "I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm doing well."

Hermione walked in, taking a seat on the couch. "Hello, Mrs. Potter, how are you."

Lily bit her tongue. "Fine."

Ginny came in, followed by Luna and the girls sat down next to their friend.

"Severus," Lily said, her tone sweet as she could manage, "would you mind helping me get some of those potions ingredients you wanted from the garden?"

He looked at Hermione who smiled at him, before he stepped towards her. "Sure."

Severus walked with her to the garden, lit by charmed lanterns. "Severus, I know that you said you don't feel anything for me anymore-"

"Lily, stop that sentence, I'm not having this conversation."

"She is my son's best friend. she's almost twenty years younger than you."

"I don't care."

"Pedophile," she mumbled.

Severus stopped in his tracks, his eyes as dark as they had been that day their friendship had ended.

"She is not a child. And I am respecting her boundaries. You can forget the ingredients."

He turned to leave and she grabbed his wrist. "Wait, Sev, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You have to forgive me. It's just a word."

He ripped his arm from her. "I seem to remember you being unable to forgive me over a single word that I said after being _publically humiliated and assaulted_ and was there after sexually assaulted. I said it in a moment of emotional out-lash. I think you'll find it's well within my rights to not forgive you immediately when you're only sorry because you aren't getting what you want."

He walked into the house and everyone cheered.

"Hermione showed us the ring," Harry said with a genuine smile. "Congrats, Professor."

Her son even still called him professor, and yet…he-he had proposed to her. And she stood to hug him, until the room filled chants to kiss. Severus was still seething with anger, and was annoyed by the cheers, but Hermione pulled him into a kiss anyway, and he melted.

Lily felt hot tears streaming down her face as she snuck back outside.

She'd lost him again, and perhaps for good this time.


	27. Love in the Library

_**A/N:** Severus is in golden Trio Era and asks Hermione to the Yule Ball_

 _word count: 295_

* * *

Severus waited silently in the library. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't really feasible that she would consider accepting his invitation. They barely knew each other, and he hung out with Malfoy from time to time. He was a slytherin, and she was a Gryffindor.

Yet there was a piece of him that had hope that after their day in the library that she might at the very least consider it.

He was sitting at the very same table he had been the week before when she'd come looking for refuge from Krum and his entourage.

She trolled in, her head in a book. She was so serene, so peaceful. He almost didn't want to interrupt her. But he forced himself to get up from the table.

"Gra-Hermione," He started, taking a deep breath, "I wanted to ask you something."

She looked up from her book, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his. "Oh? What is it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

She cocked her head at him and his face heated. "You know what, I'm sorry, just forget I asked."

"No, Severus," she spoke stepping towards him, "don't leave. I-I'd like to go with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I-truth is I've had a bit of a crush on you for a while now."

"You have?"

She smiled. "Well, yeah."

She said it as if it were obvious, as if any girl would be crazy to not have a crush on him.

"Well, thank you. I guess we'll see each other at the ball."

She smiled and leaned in, kissing his cheek. "I guess we will."


	28. Inecurities

_**A/N:** Promtps was to write about Severus considering reconstruction on his nose and teeth. _

_Word Count: 398_

* * *

Hermione saw stray folders lying on the table in the living room. Severus would scold her she knew, but her curiosity was far too great to ignore them. She opened them and found pictures of Severus, but they were all wrong. Gone was the large crooked nose, replaced by various smaller ones. But even more disturbing were the photos of Severus grinning, without it reaching his eyes, replaced by shining white teeth.

There was a mix of anger and confusion as she tried to grasp what he was doing. So she made her way to his potions room (aka the basement).

"Severus?" she asked softly, hoping not to startle him.

He turned to see her, holding the folders in front of her and immediately looked away.

"I'm busy," he mumbled.

She walked closer. "Severus, what are these?"

"Nothing."

"Look at me, and tell me the truth. Are you really considering cosmetic surgery?"

He glanced her from the corner of his eyes. "And if I am?"

She turned his chair, forcing him to look at her and sat in his lap. "Why would you?"

"Hermione, I'm brewing."

"And you're at the point where it's going to simmer for a while. So answer me, Severus. Why would you consider this? I never thought you'd be the kind to worry about your appearance this much."

Her hand cupped his cheek.

"For you," he said, his voice so low she barely heard it.

"For-why would you think I want that?"

"I'm not stupid, Hermione. I know I'm no prize catch. And there are at least two things I can change."

Hermione kissed his nose softly before kissing him.

"Severus, I've chosen you. I love you. And I love every inch of you. I would hate for you to change any part of you because you think it's something I want. I don't. If you want to make those changes because it's something that would make you happy, then I'll support you."

"You don't have to-"

"Severus, I'm being honest with you. I know my parents would probably be thrilled about the teeth thing, but you brush your teeth every time I do, so it's not like you're unhygienic. I truly don't care, Severus."

She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and then kissed his nose again.

"I think you're exceedingly handsome, Severus. I love you, every last piece of you."


	29. A Shirt at the Beach

_**A/N:** Severus and Hermione go swimming, but Severus won't take off his shirt because he afraid of what Hermione will think of the scars across his back and chest._

 _final word count: 659_

* * *

Hermione had finally convinced Severus to join her at the beach…at night. She strolled onto the beach hand-in-hand with him, in her jeans and an oversized t-shirt. She envied how easy it was for him to just go anywhere in his trunks and a t-shirt.

Hermione laid out a blanket in a nice spot just far enough from the water's edge and they began to set down their unnecessary items and remove their shoes.

"It's a perfect night for swimming," Hermione mused as she began to unbutton her jeans and remove them.

Severus however, stood near the edge of the blanket, as if he were ready to go in the water, tshirt still on.

"Aren't you going to take off your shirt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Severus, most people swim without their shirt."

"Well, I'm not exactly most people."

She stepped close, looking up him. "No, I know you aren't. That's part of the reason I love you so much. But it's just you and me."

"Hermione, it's not coming off."

She placed a hand on her hip and leaned on one leg. "Oh? And what about when you and I decide that we want to be intimate? You can't plan on keeping a shirt on for that, can you?"

"Why ever not?"

"Well it wouldn't exactly be fair to get me naked and not you."

"Technically speaking, neither of us has to be completely naked."

She sighed. "You're missing my point."

"Hardly."

She scowled at him.

"Why don't you want to, then?"

"Why don't I want to take of my shirt?"

"No, Severus. Why don't you want to be with Harry?" she sassed, almost enjoying the look of disgust on his face. "Yes, why won't you take off your shirt?"

"I don't want to."

"I've gathered that much, prick. Why not?"

"Because I'm not quite ready to scare you off yet."

"You wouldn't scare me off."

He turned away from her and made his way towards the water.

"Severus, I swear. Nothing will scare me away from you."

"And why haven't you removed your shirt yet?"

She looked down at herself.

"I already know you use the sleeve to hide what Bellatrix did. But I've seen that scar. If you're making such a fuss, why haven't you yet?"

"Fine."

He turned to face her again and she met his gaze, her stare fierce as she grabbed the edge of her tshirt and pulled it over her head. Her pale skin was illuminated only by the light of the stars and the moon. A small scar ran from her right breast down to her navel.

"You're turn." she said.

Severus said nothing, only stepped towards her and reached a finger out, tracing the scar, sending a shiver up her spine.

"How did this happen?"

"Fifth year. Dolohov cast a curse. I had to take 10 potions every week for most of summer."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. And besides, I knew that you wouldn't run and hide. I wasn't afraid of showing you because you've seen so much of me and you're still here. And I just wish that you could trust me like that."

He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. When he pulled away, he turned from her, and pulled off his shirt.

She gasped, seeing the lines of scars that ran across the expanse of skin. She reached out a hand to trace them, as he had hers and she felt him shiver beneath her fingers.

When he turned to face her again, he face was looking down, his hair covering his face as she beheld the further scarring on his chest.

"Severus, how?"

"My father, a couple of too far moments with Potter's gang, Voldemort."

Her finger traced up his chest until her hand cupped his cheek.

"You're handsome, Severus. The most handsome man I've ever known." And then she kissed him.

When she pulled away, she took his hand and pulled him towards the water.


	30. Facing the Group

_**A/N:** Harry and Luna tell their friends that they're dating._

 _word count: 338_

* * *

Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Ron sat in a booth at the Leaky Cauldron. It was a part of their agreement, getting together every month or so just to keep in touch. They were waiting on only two more people.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Harry murmured, his forehead pressed against Luna's.

"I don't think I'm nearly so nervous as you," she mused, kissing his nose softly.

"So how do you want to go about this?"

She reached a hand out for his, lacing her fingers between his and looked into his eyes. "Together of course."

He smiled as she moved to open the door, and they walked in together. Harry and Luna walked hand in hand to the table where their friends sat. Their jaws dropped.

"Hey guys," Harry said, his free hand going to the back of his neck.

They sat down across from each other, the two ends being the only remaining seats, and Harry by Ginny, feeling the tension from her.

"So how long has this been going on?" Neville asked, breaking the silence.

"Er, about, two months now," Harry said.

"And how did it start?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Harry and I ran into each other in Diagon Alley, and he asked if I wanted to get ice cream with him. And I asked him if he wanted to join me on an expedition and we found some crocrudas. It was a really enlightening experience."

"Crocrudas?"

"They're creatures with mirror-like scales and long tales that live in water and eat your left pinky toe," Harry answered. His heart skipped a beat when Luna beamed.

"Merlin, Harry. You're talking like her," Ron announced, a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I have pictures, Ron, so shut it."

"Ron, you're so insensitive," Ginny finally spoke. "Clearly your best friend is happy, so you should be too."

Harry felt a weight lift. His friends seemed to be happy for them, and that made him even happier. But the smile on Luna's face was the absolute best thing he could see.


	31. Waiting Bedside

_**A/N:** Write about Hermione being by Severus's side every day while he's in a coma_

 _final word count: 507_

* * *

 **Day One**

Hermione stood in the door glaring as she watched the healers took care of her former professor. Harry had shown her the memories, knowing that she would understand his forgiveness, and together they were ensuring that Severus would live. She planned on being there every day. She wasn't sure why, but she felt such a tug towards the man now.

When the healers left, she moved and took a seat next to the bed.

"Professor, can you hear me?" she tried, wondering indeed what might happen. Of course nothing would. "Well, either way, I wanted to let you know that Harry and I are hear for you.

 **Day Seven**

"I don't see what's changed," Ron said as he and Hermione stood on the far end of the hospital room while Harry slept on a chair near the bed. "He still treated us like shit."

"I get that, Ron. I'm not even denying that, I just want you to realize that there was more to it than that. I don't even think he knows entirely that what he was doing was wrong."

"How could he not know it was wrong?"

"Did you even pay attention to anything you saw in those memories? That's how people treated him his entire life. He probably learned subconsciously as a child that that's how people treat each other."

"Doesn't make it okay!"

"I didn't say that, Ronald. Honesty, learn to have some compassion."

 **Day Twenty**

Hermione hadn't realized it until Ron spat it in her face.

"You have feelings for the greasy git?" Ron declared. He'd hoped she'd deny it, but she only gawked at him. "Hermione, you kissed me. You ran to me, threw your arms around me, and kissed me. And yet you've made no move to further our relationship, even when I've asked."

"Ronald, I'm sorry if I'm trying to sort through my own feelings. I know that I kissed you, and I liked you. But that doesn't mean I wanted to jump into a relationship immediately. I wasn't even sure if I wanted a relationship with you, and now I'm even less sure."

"You really do have feelings for him. He's in a bloody coma, Mione. And if he ever does wake, he'll still be a right git."

"Ronald, if you don't want to be here, then be gone. Harry and I have forgiven him. If you haven't, get out."

 **Day Thirty-Eight**

Hermione was sitting next to his bed, her hand resting on the edge as she began to doze when she felt something. She jolted awake and looked to her finger as his own moved and brushed hers.

"Professor?"

His head turned towards her.

"Professor, It's me, Hermione. You're safe."

His eyes slowly opened, and he blinked a few times, his head moving as he tried to take her in.

"Hello, Professor. You're safe."

"Mi-miss Gr-Granger?"

He was awake, and she couldn't leave his side. His eyes looked upon her with such pain and sorrow and she might have fallen in love in that moment.


	32. Bills and Jobs

_**A/N:** Write about Hermione and Severus having to deal with medical bills after the attack._

 _final word count: 455_

* * *

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at the papers in front of him. He'd die before he could ever pay off the debts. even three years after the fact, he'd barely made a dent in what he owed for his stint in St. Mungos and the weekly tonics he had to take.

The door opened and Hermione called out, "Severus?"

"I'm in the kitchen," he replied. Merlin, how had he let her convince him that they should marry. If he didn't pay these debts off…he couldn't bear the thought of her having to pay it off.

She came in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, a smile plastered on her lips.

"You seem happy," he mused, collecting the papers together.

"I am," she said, sitting down across from him, looking at him. Waiting for him, expectantly.

"Just say whatever it is, Hermione. I'm not in a mood for games."

"I got a job."

He actually paused. "Where?"

Her grin grew. "At the ministry. I'll be working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"What?"

"The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. In the being department to be specific. I'm hoping perhaps I can make some changes."

"And you're that happy?"

"Yes, Severus. Of course I am. For one thing, it might help me make the changes I've always wanted to make. And it would certainly help our finances."

"I've told you, I'll-"

"Severus, please, let me help. I'm finally done with school and I finally have a job that's actually worth something. I married you because I love you. And we are partners. Let me help."

She was looking at him with that fierce stubborn determination and so much love.

"They're my debts."

"And they're my fault," she countered. "I am the one that saved you and then forced them to treat you."

"I still don't understand why."

"Because I knew that you deserved better. I just knew there was more to what ever was going on. I wanted to make sure you had the chance you deserved."

She stood up and walked over to him, sitting in his lap and placing her hands on either side of his face. "Look, if we are smart about this, keep Christmases and birthdays and such small, budget properly, with both of us putting money towards it, the debts could be paid off much sooner. We could start brewing the tonics together and save money there."

"Probably get a better quality brew," he mused.

"Well, obviously," she drawled with a smirk.

"I'm fairly certain that's my line, witch."

She kissed his forehead, then his nose, and then his lips before grinning wide. "Always."


	33. Meeting the Parents

_**A/N:** Write about Luna going to visit Harry's parents' grave with him to leave flowers and introduce herself._

 _final word count: 417_

* * *

Luna knew that Harry had chosen Christmas Eve as the night he started visiting his parents grave. Not only was Halloween a completely busy day, but he found a certain peace in the snow.

The year before, she had let him go alone, not because she hadn't wanted to go, but simply because it was his first year of utter freedom from any darkness looming over him, and she wanted to let him enjoy that peace. They'd still only been friends then, but things were changing. But this year-this year she wanted to at least be there for him if he wanted her there.

He was tying his shoes when she walked in, ready to leave if he agreed.

"Harry, I'd like to go with you," she said, folding her hands in front of her. "If you wouldn't mind."

He looked up at her with such bright green eyes.

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "I'd like to take some flowers. And I'd like to introduce myself."

He gave her that little half smile, the one that always reminded her of those moments in the forbidden forest in her 4th year. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"That sounds lovely, Luna."

* * *

She leaned her head on his shoulder, holding the bouquet of lavender, lilies, and baby's breath with her usual butterbeer cork necklace wrapped around.

There was something peaceful and serene about a graveyard in the middle of the night in winter.

After a few moments, Luna stepped forward and placed the flowers against the grave, right in between the two names.

"I'm Luna. I wanted to tell you that you should be very proud of your son. He's an amazing human being. And we brought you flowers. And a necklace to keep away the nargles."

She stepped back and took Harry's hand.

"Luna, I think I might be in love with you," Harry murmured as he leaned in to kiss her head.

"What makes you say that?" she mused, mostly out of a pure sense of curiosity.

"Because you're…you. And you are amazing."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you for coming with me today."

She reached up and cupped his cheek in her palm. "No, thank you for letting me come. I will always come if you'll let me. I want to be there with you every step."

She hugged him, tight and full of all the love she felt for him, and then turned back towards the headstone, leaving her arms around him.

"I love you too, Harry."


	34. Testing the Waters

_**A/N:** Okay, so this one like...Rated Teen...because like spicy..but barely...like this is taco bell mild sauce level but still warning you: Harry and Luna are cuddling and he takes a risk to feel her up_

 _final word count: 359_

* * *

Honestly, tagging along with Luna had been the best idea Harry had ever had. Her father had felt much better about letting his daughter go traversing without him, knowing that she wasn't alone.

As they laid together, they stared up to the stars. Luna was talking about all the constellations and telling the stories of each of them. He loved her so much. He loved the feel of her as her head rested on his chest. He loved the feeling of her skin under his hand. He loved the sound of her voice. He loved the smell of her hair.

"I could stay like this with you forever," Harry mused to her, prompting her to look up at him through those wide silvery eyes, a smile playing at the lips.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

She moved onto her elbows and crawled closer to him, placing a kiss on his lips. Her lips tasted like the strawberries they had eaten only a little while earlier. He let his hand roam up and down the bare skin on her arms, relishing the feel.

His brain went fuzzy, thinking about the feel of her so close and as his hand roamed up and down her arms, he moved it to her side as her arm stretched to grab his hair. His mind was gone as his hand traveled up her side, relishing the soft fabric of her t-shirt. He hadn't really realized what he was doing until she gasped into his mouth and seemed to almost freeze. He realized then that his hand was now cupping her breast.

Their kiss stopped and he looked into her eyes. He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "Sorry, is-did I-is this okay?" And without thinking, he brushed his thumb across the spot.

Her eyes fluttered. "I-I don't mind," her voice was breathless. "That actually feels nice. Like, wrackspurts are nearby, except that all my thoughts right now are positive, so I know it's not that."

He smiled, a happy smile, remembering just how much he loved her.

She leaned in and kissed him again, the leaning pressing herself further into his hand. Merlin, she was amazing.


	35. Coming in Second

_**A/N:** Hermione feeling insecure/second best because of lily._

 _final word count: 469_

* * *

Hermione sat next to Severus's bed in the hospital wing, looking at the ground. Would he even want her there?

Harry had shown her the memories. The memories of Severus and his life, she had seen how much he loved Lily, and she wondered if he'd ever look at her that way.

It still hurt her, that the last thing he did was ask to look at Harry's eyes…Lily's eyes, without a glance towards her. Perhaps he had been trying to protect her, knowing her friends weren't going to understand.

Now she wasn't even sure if he was going to wake up.

"Mione, thanks for being here," Harry said from the spot next to Severus's bed. Merlin she wished she could be there, holding his hand, be the first person he'd see.

No, He'd see Harry first. Lily's son.

"It's not a problem, Harry. I always knew he wasn't such a bad guy."

Would Severus ever love her more than he loved Lily?

A healer walked in and cast a few spells.

"Well, despite the odds, Mr. Potter, I expect we can expect Mr. Snape to wake up any time now."

Hermione's heart ached as Harry spoke a little more with the healer.

"Mione, I think I'm going to go get some fresh air, could you maybe keep an eye?"

She nodded and stood from her chair. "Sure, Harry. I'll be here."

"Thanks."

The door closed and she was alone with Severus. Immediately she went to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Severus, I'm here. I-I know everything. Harry showed me the memories. I know that I can never be her, but-but I still love you. And I'll be here until you send me away."

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione was back in her corner, having barely noticed Harry's arrival with enough time to stop holding the man's hand and wipe the tears from her eyes.

She heard a shift of fabric and looked up, seeing Severus's head moving. His lips parted, as if he were trying to form words.

"Sir," Harry said, "Sir, it's Harry. I'm here. You're safe."

"H-h-"

"Yes, I'm here. I'm Harry."

"Her-Hermione."

She needed no more words as she jumped up and made her way to the other side of the bed, grabbing his hand, not caring any longer if Harry knew.

"Severus, I'm here. It's me," she cried while kissing his hand.

His eyes tried opening, and she kept murmuring to him, "I'm here, it's okay."

Finally his eyes opened and met hers, his hand finally curling around hers. "Hermione. My Hermione."

"Severus, it's okay, I'm here."

Screw Lily, she decided in that moment. She would show him everything he deserved. She was going to be there, and she knew that she was special to him, and that's all Hermione needed to know.


	36. Gaining Approval

_**A/N:** Severus and Hermione's father spend some time together while Hermione and her mother are gone._

 _final word count: 650:_

* * *

Spending Christmas in Australia was not Severus's idea of a good holiday, if only because spending the time with her parents was painfully awkward.

Yet it was even more awkward as a few days before the holiday, Mrs. Granger and Hermione both decided they wanted to do some last minute shopping, leaving Severus with Mr. Granger, who actually hated him.

"I still don't approve of you with my daughter," Mr. Granger said after sitting across the table from Severus.

"You realize I've known this from day one, right?" Severus drawled. He'd long stopped trying to be anyone other than himself.

"That's why. You have such an awful attitude. Didn't your parents ever each you how to treat others?"

"No, actually. They were too busy fighting, drinking, and hitting to teach me anything."

He'd said it so casually, without realizing what the consequences would be.

"What did you say?" Mr. Granger asked, but his tone…worried.

Severus sighed. If he brushed it off…no, he'd get it out. At this point there was no use in hiding it. "My parents were too busy arguing with each other, my father too busy drinking, my mother too busy trying to please him, and him too busy beating her or I for either of them to have remotely tried to teach me anything."

Mr. Granger's jaw was slack. "I-I-I'm sorry. But what about Hogwarts? Surely-"

"At that point I was eleven. Most of my interactions with people were defined by my parents. I had one friend, but I still wasn't where I should have been. But at Hogwarts I was being bullied by a group of four boys, they all decided that they wanted to make my life hell. Ended up almost killing me via werewolf when I was fifteen, and having decided that wasn't enough, then humiliated me and exposed me to my peers while trying to blackmail my only friend into dating him. I accidentally called her something I regret to this day. I lost my best friend that day."

"What about the boys? Why weren't they expelled?"

"I blame a bias in favor of Gryffindor and the fact that they were popular. But I will likely never know."

"Is that why you initially-"

"Joined the Death eaters? Yes. In part. I didn't believe any of the blood status crap. My best friend was a muggleborn and she was easily one of the most talented witches I knew. But I desired power and position. I was skilled with potions and the dark arts because of my isolation. It became an asset. But-I regretted it almost immediately. I realized I had let those in my house manipulate me into thinking that I was doing a good thing. It was only when the only friend I ever had was in danger that I realized the error of my ways."

"I guess that certainly explains a lot."

"I suppose."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"You better be treating my daughter right."

"I can assure you, I am doing everything I can to make her happy, because that is all that matters to me. As long as she's happy, it seems I am."

"Do you intend to leave her? Hurt her?"

"No. I don't think I could."

"Then-then I give you my blessing. To be with my daughter. However-however you two choose."

Severus's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't have-"

"It's obvious to me that my daughter is happy. Truly happy. And I know if I keep hating you, she'll only be upset because she wants us to get along. So I'm going to calla truce. What do you say?"

"That would be agreeable."

The two men shook hands across the table and grabbed up their newspapers, a comfortable silence between them.

Severus inwardly was beaming. He essentially had just been given permission to marry Hermione, and it was certainly something he wanted to do.


	37. Family Ring

_**A/N:** Severus spends some time with Hermione's mother. So a continuation of the previous chapter where he spends time with her dad._

 _Final word count: 293_

* * *

Severus had been sitting outside in the backyard of the Grangers, enjoying the peace and silence, when he heard the door open. He turned, expecting to see Hermione, and instead found her mother.

"Hello, Severus," she greeted as she took a seat in the chair near his.

He nodded to her in response. He rarely knew what to say, though she'd been more accepting of his relationship with Hermione than her husband.

"David told me about your conversation the other day."

Severus groaned. He really should have kept his mouth shut. Hermione had kissed him and told him he was amazing and that she was so proud of him for opening up.

"I see," he said, waiting for whatever she might have to say.

"I-I'm sorry that happened to you."

Severus waved her off. "It's fine. What's done is done."

"It's still not right."

"I'm not saying it is. But it can't be change."

They sat in an awkward silence.

"He also told me he gave you his blessing."

Severus looked to her and leaned forward in his seat. "Yes, I was…pleasantly surprised by that."

She pulled something out of the pocket of her sweater and held out her hand for him. He reached and let her place the item in his palm.

It was a small ring.

"If you plan on marrying her, it's a family heirloom. She used to talk about hoping she could have it when she was younger."

Severus's mouth opened, but he struggled to find words. "Thank you."

Mrs. Granger nodded and stood, moving towards the door.

"Please, Severus, don't hurt my daughter. She loves you, I can tell that much. And you make her happy, and I am certain she makes you happy. So…please be happy together."


	38. Another Step

**_A/N:_** _Another spicy o_ _ne. Luna was a risk-taker; Harry knew that much. He'd been dating her for several months and he had already cuddled her more times than he could count. He'd even been permitted to feel her breast a few times. But he wanted more than a feel: he wanted a look. And now that she was finally at his house, now that they were both shirtless and making out, he wondered: would she dare to remove her bra? The only way to find out was to find the courage to ask her directly..._

 _So you've been warned. I kept it fairly PG I think, but still WARNED!_

 _Final word count: 348_

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld place was currently Harry's favorite place in the world. Not only had he finally gotten around to making it feel like home… _finally_. It certainly helped to have Luna there, whether they were cuddling or snogging.

And right now, as she sat in his lap, both of them without shirt, her skin against his, he honestly couldn't be happier.

But he was curious, and if he was being honest, still not much more than a horny teenager, even if he was just barely twenty. She looked amazing with just her dark blue lace bra (he'd never pegged her for a lacey bra kind of girl, but he wouldn't complain).

As they snogged, her in his lap, her fingers entwined in his hair and his hands roaming across the soft skin of her sides, and occasionally cupping her breasts through her bra, a new curiosity rose in him.

He pulled back, and leaned his forehead against hers as they both took in deep breaths.

"Luna?" he asked.

"Mm?" she replied

He swallowed. Even though she'd always been very receptive to the things he tried or asked (granted at this point that wasn't a _lot_ , but still). "Could-would you be willing to take off your bra?"

She smiled at him and lean in, her lips barely a breath away from his. "Or you could take it off. If you like."

His breath hitched as her lips were against his, her hands guiding his behind her. Sometimes he swore it was a miracle that she was so…adventurous. He reached the soft fabric and felt over it, examining it with his hands. Then he grabbed the band shifted it, until it fell away. He moved his hands to her shoulders and began to slide the straps off when she removed her hands from his hair to allow the garment to fall.

He pulled out of the kiss again and looked her in the eye before she sat up straight, giving him a full view of her.

He gasped at the sight of her. The soft pale skin. "Beautiful," he whispered.


	39. Little Thief

_**A/N:** The prompt was to write about Harry finding out just how upset Luna could get when she finds an injured cat or something._

 _Warning, the condition the cat in this story is in is based in FACT. Everything the vet says, is based on a true story. I have essentially inserted my cat, Captain Morgan (we had a theme going okay), into this story...You have been warned._

 _Final word count: 492_

* * *

"HARRY!"

He wasn't sure what the sound in his wife's voice was, something he'd never heard before. He made his way to the front door as quickly as possible.

In her arms she cradled a small grey kitten with black stripes. "Luna Love, what's wrong?"

There were tears in her eyes and her voice seemed to be choked by them, yet angry. "Someone-some muggle boys they….they abandoned him. An-and he's hurt."

He reached out a hand to pet the cat and she pulled him away.

"Harry, they hurt him. I-I-I don't know what to do!"

Despite his utter shock at having never seen Luna behave in such a manner, Harry stepped towards her. "Luna, we can take him to vet and find out what exactly has been done, okay? He'll be okay, we'll make sure of it."

She looked up at him, her moon-like eyes glittering with tears.

* * *

"I'm calling Animal Services on you two right now!" the veterinarian shrieked upon examining the cat.

Harry stepped between her and the phone, his hands up. "Please, stop and listen. My wife found him abandoned by a bunch of teenage boys. Do you really think that the person who did this to this cat would be that distraught?"

He had a point. Luna's eyes hadn't stopped their tear production at all. It felt so weird to see her so distraught.

"Please, we brought him in because we want to help him, we want to know what's wrong."

The vet looked between the two and sighed.

"Well someone cut off all of his whiskers and eyelashes. They'll grow back, but still," she started. "Based on the stool he made earlier, he's only ingested rocks and gravel. His tail is permanently broken in multiple spots, so that crookedness is permanent. His knees are in bad shape. He's partially blind. His hips are bad. And I'd have to say he probably is equivalent to someone with down syndrome as far as his mental development."

An audible sob escaped Luna, and Harry rushed to her side, pulling her into his arms.

"Who could do that?" She whispered into his chest. "Who could hurt such an innocent creature?"

She was crying again, sobbing.

"Shh, Love," Harry said, petting her hair. "Shh, it's okay. He's safe now. He'll come home with us. We'll protect him."

She looked up at him, her eyes bleary and watery. "Really?"

"Yes. We'll make sure that he's loved."

She kissed him fast and then made her way to the kitten, picking him up in her arms.

"I'm naming him Nargle. Because he stole my heart."

"I thought I did that," Harry teased as they made their way out of the examination room, thanking the vet.

"Yes, well clearly you weren't watching it very well because he stole it from you."

Harry laughed, happy that she was feeling better. "I guess we better go to the pet store and buy some things for the little thief."


	40. Never Leave You Alone

_**A/N:** Harry never thought he'd see Luna frightened until one day he is hurt in the field._

 _Final word count: 537_

* * *

"Where is he? Where is Harry Potter?"

Harry groaned as he sat up in the hospital bed, grabbing his aching forehead in his and, and then cringing at the pain in his side.

"Calm down, Miss. He's through that door."

He saw a flash of white blonde hair and then suddenly his wife was by his side.

"Harry, what happened?"

He looked at her, still dazed, but so confused. She looked…afraid. She was never afraid, not that he'd ever seen. Even as she had been in that deep dark cellar at Malfoy Manor, she'd never appeared afraid.

"Three days, Harry. There's been no word from you for three days. Where in bloody hell have you been?"

Had she just sworn like Ron?

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked, her voice now cracking as tears started to form in her eyes. "I've been so afraid that you were…that you were dead."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, his mouth dry. "I just had to chase a lead."

"Three days, Harry," she whispered. "Three days, and then they find you bleeding out in a ditch."

"But I got him. I got the last death eater."

"I don't care," she said, meeting his eyes. "I almost lost you. I've never been so terrified in my life."

"I'm sorry, Luna."

"Please quit."

"What?"

"I want you to stop field work. Completely. I don't think I could handle anymore of this."

"Luna," Harry started, but he coughed. Too much talking, not enough moisture.

She grabbed him a glass of water from beside the bed. He took a few gulps.

"Luna, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't think-I didn't think you worried so much."

"Of course I worry. I love you. It's just…I thought I wasn't going to see you again and…"

He waited, feeling like there was more she wanted to say. But she just looked down and grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb across the expanse of skin.

"Luna? What else is going on?"

She looked at him, her eyes glistening.

"I was afraid to lose you and be alone. I was afraid to lose you, and," she sighed, taking a deep breath. "I was afraid you'd never know-that we'd-that I wouldn't have a chance to tell you I'm pregnant."

His heart skipped.

"Luna? What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant, Harry."

He grinned, and reached for her, pulling her into his arms, forcing her to lay next to him. The pain of the movement caused him to groan a little, and she tried to pull back, but he held tight.

"Really?"

"Really."

He kissed her, pressing his lips against hers and simply trying to tell her how deeply he loved her.

"Please, Harry. Consider it. I don't want to lose you. I wont-I won't ask it if you really truly want to keep being an auror, but could you at least consider it?" she asked as she rest her head in the crook of his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead and leaned his head against hers. "Well, I won't be allowed out in the field for at least a month anyway. So we can start there and see what happens. I love you, Luna. I'd never leave you alone."


End file.
